


I don’t want to build a bear, Adora.

by Kassierole



Series: Catradora oneshots ✨ [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Build a bear au, Catradora is CANON, F/F, Oneshot, catradora oneshot, i still can’t believe catradora is canon fjfjfndnd, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: So I found an otp prompt generator and it said they should go to build a bear and I think that’s adorable so here we go
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Series: Catradora oneshots ✨ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790833
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	I don’t want to build a bear, Adora.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow not even a day after I started my last fic and didn’t add to it at all 😂
> 
> oH MY GOD I THINK THATS THE MOST IVE EVER WRITTEN IN A SINGLE CHAPTER AND IT WAS SO FUN DJDJEBS

It was a normal day in Bright Moon, and they weren’t fighting the Horde, (or anyone for that matter), so they were actually kind of bored.

Adora and Catra were sitting together, when Adora thought of something and blurted out, “Catra! Do you wanna go to build a bear?”

Catra looked at her with a “no I don’t want to do that but tell me anyway” look, and listened intently.

“It’s a place where you can make a plushie! You get to pick out which one and then you can stuff it with fluff and get clothes for it and stuff,” Adora explained.

Catra looked at her, skeptically. That did not sound like something she would be interested in. “Do I have to?”

Adora looked at Catra, and looked out the window at the seemingly calm and not under attack Bright Moon, then back at Catra. “Yes. We’re going.”

So they went outside and at the entrance of the castle, Swift Wind was waiting, and saw they were leaving.

“Where are you going? Can Swift Wind come too? We have a sacred bond, Adora!” He said, excitedly.

Adora looked at him. “I’m not sure you’d be allowed where we’re going, Swift Wind, but thanks for the offer.”

Catra looked at her, and chuckled. “Cmon Adora, how else are we gonna get there?”

She looked at her, and said “Fine!”

They got on Swift Wind and he took them to the mall.

They landed in a grassy field a bit away from the mall, and Swift Wind was confused. “Uh, guys, this isn’t the mall?”

“It’s ok, Swift Wind, I just don’t know how people would react to a talking unicorn in the mall parking lot..” Adora said, feeling guilty.

“Ok, you have fun!” He said, then laid down on the grass as they walked away over to the mall.

**********

So they walked into the mall and almost got distracted by the hugeness of it all, but then Catra said “so, where’s this build a bear place or whatever?”

Adora looked at her, excited. “How could I forget! I think it’s this way.”

They turned the corner and there it was, a small shop at the end of the corridor. 

Adora looked at Catra, and smiled. “We’re here!”

Catra wasn’t sure how this was going to be, but she liked seeing Adora happy, so she smiled too, and they walked down the corridor to Build a Bear.

***********

They walk in, and it’s a big room, bigger than it had looked from the end of the corridor. 

Adora saw a cat plushie, and ran over to it and picked it up. She ran over to Catra, excited and said “Look, Catra! It’s you!”

Catra stood there with her arms crossed. 

Adora kept holding the unstuffed plush in front of Catra, and frowned. “Are you sureeeeee you don’t want it?”

“It comes empty like that? How do you stuff it?” Catra said, confused and unamused.

“So you do want it?” Adora said, smiling.

“I never said that.” Catra said, grabbing the plush.

Adora walked over to the stuffing station, and Catra followed her. There was a person sitting in a chair next to a big machine, and Catra looked at Adora nervously. 

“Do I stuff it myself or do they do it? I don’t know- I’ve never been to a build a bear before-“ she said.

“I’ve never been here either but I’m assuming you’d hand it to the person.”

Catra handed the person the plushie she was holding, and the person connected the machine to an open hole on the plushie’s back.

“Ok, step on the peddle and tell me when you think it’s full enough.” The person said, nicely.

Catra looked at Adora, and stepped on the peddle. She watched the plushie fill up with fluff, and then the person said “ok, step off” so she did. “Feel this, is this ok?” The person said as they handed Catra the plush. “It feels cuddly,” she said, embarassed to be enjoying it. Adora was right, of course she was. It was a good idea.

Adora had been watching, then the person said “ok, now, grab one of those hearts from over there and pick one out,”. This looked interesting, and she wanted to watch, but then Catra smiled, and said “Go pick out one! You should get one too!”

Adora dashed off and went to find a plushie she liked, while Catra and the person did the “heart ceremony”.

Then, the person put the heart inside the plush and stitched it up, then handed it to Catra. 

“Thanks,” she said.

“You’re welcome! Have a great day!” The person said, enthusiastically.

Then Catra went to find Adora. She was looking at all of the plush, when Catra came up next to her. 

“There’s just so many to choose from!” Adora said, amazed.

“What about this one?” Catra said, holding up an unstuffed Happy Hugs Teddy. It was a creme colored bear, pretty basic. 

Adora looked at it, and squealed. “It’s… so cute!!”

Catra smiled at her, and handed it to her.

They walked over to the stuffing station, and Adora handed the bear to the person. They went through the same process that Catra went through with her plush, and then when it was over they went over to the clothes station. 

Adora found a cute dress and a bow for her bear, and Catra found a skirt and a shirt with a denim vest. 

Catra also found a blonde wig, and handed it to Adora. “Look, Adora! It’s you!”

They both laughed, and Adora took the wig from Catra.

They went up to the birth certificate station, then went to the checkout. “Mini Catra, for Catra, and Mini She-Ra for Adora?” The checkout person asked as she handed them their plushies’ birth certificates.

“Yep!” They both said.

The checkout person helped put the wig on Mini She-Ra, and then she put them both in cute little boxes.

Adora looked at the box, and said “is that supposed to be a… little house for them!?” 

She loved it.

So when they were done checking out, they held each other’s hands in one hand, and their new build a bears in the other, and walked out of the mall.

They walked out to the grassy field that Swift Wind was in, and he asked “did you have fun? Can I see?”

Adora laughed, and said “We’ll show you when we get back to Bright Moon. 

So they got on Swift Wind with their new build a bears, and flew back to Bright Moon.

“That was fun,” Catra mentioned.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Adora replied.


End file.
